Y9u're My Evwerything
by Karkalicious-Karkles
Summary: Kankri Vantas spends a lot of time alone. But when Cronus asks if Kankri wants to fill his red quadrant, how will things progress? Can Cronus win his heart, or will bumps along the way make it impossible? #TW troll sex stuff in later chapters (yes, that means tentabulges/nooks) and feels. Will likely get sadstuck later but then get better. Everything but the plot is Hussie's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've never written fanfiction before but hey, look at me on here. This is Cronkri with pale Porrim/Kankri and that's about it. Troll sex in later chapters (tentabulges/nooks etc) and heartbreak and stuffs. Enjoy and please don't hate because yeah first time writing this kind of thing!**

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you're alone in your hive. Again.

You're reading a book on social justice when you're alerted by your husktop that you have a new Trollian message, so you sit at your desk and allow a small smile to creep onto your face when you see who's trolling you.

- [CA] began trolling [CG] -

CA: hey kan. wvats going on?

CG: 9h, hell9 Cr9nus! N9t very much, actually. At the m9ment I am just sitting d9wn to relax f9r a while.

CA: oh. wvell i wvanted to know if i could come ovwer later, i wvanted to ask you something but i wanna do it in person.

CG: I supp9se that w9uld 6e alright, c9me 9n 9ver whenever y9u like.

CA: cool.

CA: see you later then.

- [CA] ceased trolling [CG] -

Well, that was unusual. Usually Cronus just talks to you over Trollian- or, rather, listens to what you have to say. Well actually, he's the only one that will actually listen to you talk, and even though he doesn't seem to really be listening half the time it's okay, because at least he doesn't avoid you like the other trolls usually do. After about two hours of the usual silence there's a knock at the door, and you go to answer it.

"Hey Kan," the familiar voice says.

"Hello Cronus," you reply. "Please, come in." You step aside and let the other enter your hive. You make note of his leather jacket, which looks worn down from sweeps of being worn. Usually you hate it when clothes look dirty or broken, but you have to admit, Cronus looks really good in that jacket. "So what brings you here?" you ask, trying to get the other talking so you don't have to focus on forming your own words, which you're sure would come out in broken sentences if you tried to speak.

"Haven't seen you in person in a while, thought it might be nice to say hi. Since you never leave your hive anymore, y'know?"

"Oh, well, yes, I guess I haven't left here in a while..." You shrug and look at the taller troll, eyeing his unlit cigarette. You wonder why he even bothered to have it if not to light it, but frankly you're glad because the smoke smell is very triggering to you.

"I actually did have somethin' I wanted to tell you though. Or, ask, I guess."

"Oh? Well please, go ahead then." You cross your arms and look up at the Aquarius, as he does stand several inches taller than you.

"Well ya see, Kan," he begins, stepping slightly closer. You get slightly uncomfortable due to your personal space trigger but try to stand your ground. "I think you're really great, and I like spendin' time with you, and I wanted to ask if you'd wanna be my matesprit."

To be perfectly honest, you're frozen. Your mouth hangs slightly open and you aren't sure what to think, after all, you've sworn off this type of thing, but you have to admit you feel red for him too. You know it couldn't work though; you'd be a terrible matesprit and you know it.

"I... Cronus..."

"I get it if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to know-"

"I'm flushed for you as well." Now his jaw hangs open, but his expression changes when he sees the look on your face as you stare at your feet.

"...Then why do you look so upset?"

"Because I- I can't be the kind of matesprit you want." He looks confused.

"What do you mean, what kind?"

"I can't be a good matesprit, and I'm fairly certain you know why," you say, still staring at your feet. His expression shifts to thought, then realization.

"... Kan, we don't have to do that right away.."

"But we would eventually, and I've taken a vow."

"I know you have, but I wouldn't make you do anything," he says calmly. "I just want you."

"I'm not sure. I really do want to be in a matespritship with you-"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because!" you say, your voice raising slightly. "I can't! I'll mess it up, I'm sure of it!"

"Kan," he says, taking a step closer. "You're flushed for me, right?" You nod hesitantly, noting how close he's getting to you. "And I'm flushed for you, right?" You nod again. "And I'm not making you uncomfortable if I can help it, right?" You want to nod, but the distance of about a foot between you is making it difficult. "Right?" he asks again. You try to formulate sentences but can only manage a few words.

"I- I feel triggered!" you squeak. He takes a step back and you breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he says. You have to admit, you like that he respects your comfort level.

"I just- I don't think you'd want to go as slowly as I'd need to."

"I'd go as slow as you want, Kan, I'd never push you into anything." You smile a little bit but think carefully.

"Alright." You glance up at him to see him grinning, which is odd, you've never seen him grin before.

"So- we're matesprits now?" he asks. You nod.

"I suppose so." He looks happier than you've ever seen him. Did you really make him that happy?

"So... How close do you want me to get?" he asks hesitantly. You think about it and step closer, taking his hand.

"This is a good place to start."

* * *

**Yay I didn't totally fail I don't think! Thanks a lot, if you actually read. I'm gonna go write more stuff now. Hope you liked it! I'll upload more if people seem to like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey again! Chapter 2, yaaaaayy! Sorry for the shortness but I'm really terrible at writing Cronus so I'm trying to do more thinking than speaking on his part. My apologies.

* * *

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you're pretty fucking happy.

Sure, your matesprit's a little tightly wound and pretty damn stubborn, but you're sure you can crack him and turn him into the cuddly ball of red fluff you know he secretly is. He doesn't seem to be too interested in progressing the relationship, since he leaves all that to you, but you really like him and you want him to be yours. You hope it doesn't seem like you're controlling or just want him for pailing because you don't; you've been flushed for him for sweeps and too scared to say anything. Now that you know he feels the same, you think this'll be pretty great.

You are, however, sort of afraid of pushing things too fast for him. It's so damn weird, what you'd consider normal matespritship development is way too fast for him, and if you were to go at his pace you'd go batshit crazy. What's a guy supposed to do?

You start small, stuff like holding his hand and sitting slightly closer to him than normal. Then after a while you start putting your arm around him and sometimes just lightly touching his cheek. He sometimes seems uncomfortable, but after a while he relaxes and sometimes smiles a little. You like his smile. God you want to kiss that smile.

No, don't think about that. Things'll move at their own pace, but you do hope you'll get to kiss him soon. He's hugged you a few times, and the few seconds in which he's in your arms are the few seconds you're always smiling. You know it's hard for him to get close to people and the fact that he'd break down the barrier keeping him from people for you, if only for a few seconds, fills you with a sense of pride and joy. He's the only one that makes you feel this way, he's the only one that can take you from being irritated and bitchy to content and happy in the course of a few seconds. He's the only one that can make you feel this fluttering in your chest and this urge to smile at the slightest sign of him. Hell, you smile whenever you see anything colored bright red because all you can think of is that adorable as fuck sweater he's always wearing. You actually wonder if he ever even takes it off, but you figure eventually Porrim would make him wash it- you're getting off topic.

A lot of the time you help him around his hive and try to treat him as well as he'll let you. You more than often listen to him rant and vent his feelings to you, which you don't mind at all because you love listening to him talk, you love his voice. You wonder how it would sound moaning your name-

Goddammit Cronus, you promised yourself you wouldn't torture yourself like that. You know he's already stepped pretty far out of his comfort zone and you'd be a dick to ask any more from him. You're pretty sure you've already asked too much of him, which thankfully he hasn't seemed to care too much about, and you promised him you wouldn't push him into anything. You intend to keep that promise. You have to keep it, he means too much to you not to, and you don't think you could handle losing him. You don't want to think what would happen if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yaaaay chapter 3! This is where things start to get more comfortable between them, and I smiled while writing pretty much the entire second half of it. Also I would just like to say that personally I think the advice that Porrim gives Kankri isn't very good advice, since boundaries are important and all, but before you go criticizing me for my shitty "morals" just let me say that it's relevant later on and I had no other way to make the plot thicken which will also lead to thicker still plots and then stuff like that. I got it all planned out in my head. Okay, I'll shut up and let you have the Cronkri now.

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you're starting to think you're in love.

Over the next few weeks, your relationship with Cronus Ampora progresses a lot. The first week is spent with only holding his hand and occasional hugging, then after that (when you feel more comfortable with him) you let him put an arm around you, and he's a perfect gentletroll. You really appreciate this, but you can see how hard it is for him to hold back like he's doing. You want to find a way to keep him happy and stay in your comfort zone, but it seems trickier than you would have thought. So one day when Cronus is too busy to come over, you call the only person you can think of for help.

"Thank you for coming over, Porrim, I just really need advice right now," you say when she's standing in the doorway.

"Let's not forget I'm your moirail, it's my job to help you when you need it," she replies, walking through the door.

"I suppose so." you close the door behind her and turn to look at her, she's sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to her. You take the hint and sit.

"So what is it that's bothering you?" she asks, a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"It's about Cronus."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asks, immediately worried. A look of horror strikes her face. "Oh god, did he _touch_ you?"

"No!" you say. "No, no, nothing like that."

"Good," she replies. "I thought I was going to have to kill him."

"No, I just- I need advice." You're trying your hardest not to explain how uncomfortable her assumption made you, but you know that she's your moirail and she's just looking out for you is all.

"Advice on what?"

"Well.. He's been taking it slow for me, and I appreciate it, but I can plainly see how hard it is to be denied certain aspects of matespritship which I may not be entirely comfortable with."

"...Like?"

"Like kissing or letting him touch me _that_ way. I know he wants that, but I can't provide those things just yet."

"Have you voiced your concern?"

"At the beginning I told him I wouldn't be very comfortable being too close to him and that I'm celibate and it'd take a long time for me to grow used to the idea of going anywhere near breaking my vow, and he said he'd wait however long it took and he'd be there long after should I decide to break it."

"Well it sounds like he knew he'd be denied certain things going in, I don't see why you're to blame."

"I'm not saying I am, but I'm saying that it makes me feel guilty to see how much he wants and know I'm unable to provide him such things."

"Well Kanny, as much as I'm applauding your celibacy, you must understand that it's a normal part of matespritship to be more intimate than you yourself may be comfortable with. I know I shouldn't be saying this as it's entirely your choice and really none of my business, but you might find you'll have to go a bit outside your comfort zone in this relationship."

"So... I'd have to-"

"You don't_ have_ to do anything," she says, cutting you off. "But I am saying that by staying within your strict boundaries you may be denying yourself something you end up enjoying. What if you like kissing him? Without going outside your comfort zone you'll be missing out on something you like. This is horrible advice, by the way, I shouldn't be suggesting that you put yourself into a situation you aren't one hundred percent behind, but I feel it's my duty to give you the honest truth."

"I understand, and I appreciate that," you say, a little embarrassed. "But- what if he doesn't like the way I kiss or something?"

"If he loves you as much as I think he does, he'll love kissing you no matter how awful you might be at it." She offers a smile and you smile back.

"Thank you Porrim."

You two continue to just chitchat about your and Cronus' relationship for a while before she has to go. You feel much better after talking with her, so you ask yourself: What can I do to make him happy while still keeping myself comfortable?

The next time you see Cronus, you decide to try leaving your comfort zone a little. He knocks on the door and you answer it, and he smiles and looks you over.

"What?" you ask, looking at yourself. Do you have something on your sweater?

"Nothin' Chief, just thinking about how cute you are." You blush a bit and pull the neck of your sweater up to hide it. You've let him make comments about your appearance, and so long as they don't become sexual you're okay with it.

"Please, come in." You step aside and let him in, and he walks in after wiping his feet, he knows how much you hate mud and such on your floor.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asks.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, if you like."

"Sounds like a plan."

You go to your movie case and put in "Troll Grease", it's one of his favorites and you know it. You go to sit by him, a little closer than normal, and he puts his arm around you carefully, giving you the chance to say 'stop'. You let him and even lean into him a bit, still looking at the screen though you can feel his eyes on you. You watch the movie, and about halfway through you look up at him.

"Cronus?"

"Yeah?" he asks, looking at you.

"...What's it like to kiss somebody?" He looks at you a little funny, but the look on his face tells you he remembers it's you and you don't really do the whole 'kiss' thing.

"Well, I- I guess it's like... I don't really know how to explain it. Your first kiss is something you never forget, 'cus you feel real close to the other person, but I never really kissed somebody I really cared about so I don't know what else it's like." You blink in thought and look up at him again.

"Do you really care about me?" He looks at you in disbelief.

"Of course I do! I think kissing you would be a great feeling, y'know?" You think some more.

"Would you like to find out if that's true?" He looks surprised, but nods.

"Are you okay with that?" Now it's your turn to nod, and he smiles a bit.

"Well okay then, but tell me if you want it to stop, okay?" You nod, and he leans forward, and so do you.

The moment his lips meet yours a warm feeling runs through you, and your bloodpusher starts to beat faster. You kiss him back and your eyes flutter closed. You relax into it, and he seems to notice. When the kiss finally breaks he smiles,a purely happy expression on his face.

"...Wow," you say, at a loss for words for once in your life.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Best kiss I've ever had."

"Me too." You're staring off into space and you hope he doesn't notice, but you can't seem to focus.

"You okay? I didn't cross the line, right?" That snaps you out of it and you look at him, shaking your head.

"No, you didn't, it just- it was surprisingly enjoyable."

"Heh, really?"

"Mmhm... Would you- do it again?" You can feel a blush creeping onto your face as you say this, but you're just voicing your wishes. He chuckles and leans in again, catching your lips in another kiss.

You decide you like kissing him, it's not that far out of your comfort zone and you figure it out: you're just going to go further and further until you're comfortable with essentially anything. Sure, things like pailing will probably have to wait a bit longer- okay, a lot longer, but you could do some things and still be celibate, you think. Then you feel something odd and you almost back down, but you try not to. His tongue drags across your bottom lip and you're not sure what you're supposed to do, but you think you saw something in a romcom Karkat forced you to watch once.

You remember and part your lips, granting him access to your mouth. You feel his tongue slip past your lips and you try to figure out what to do, but you're sure it's just making you seem awkward and inexperienced, which you are. He doesn't seem to mind though, as his hand slides from your shoulders down your back and to your waist, and you in turn (having watched a few romcoms with your dancestor) slide your arms around his neck.

He seems to be surprised by how far you're letting him go and his other arm slides around your waist as well, him gently pulling you a bit closer. You break the kiss momentarily to move into his lap, so far out of your comfort zone you can't even see the line anymore, but you're enjoying it more than not. You shift and straddle him and smile a bit, then kiss him again as his hands run up and down your back. He's so warm and it's nice, it feels good and you have shudders going down your spine from his gentle touches. You tense as the hands run down over your hips and to your thighs but keep going, but the second they find and feel your ass-

"Eep!" you squeak, breaking the kiss and sitting back.

"Whoa, sorry," he says, moving his hands to your waist again.

"N-No," you say. "I am, I- I let you go that far and-"

"No, Kan, it's fine. That was a lot for one day anyway. I appreciate it." He smiles a little and you can't help but smile back.

"Thank you. Perhaps you can do it another time, w-when I've grown more used to the idea.."

"Good plan." He offers a smile.

"...May I stay in your lap though? I like it a lot." He chuckles and nods, and you readjust so your legs are both dangling off the couch while he wraps his arms around your waist. You blush when he kisses the side of your head and you pull the neck of your sweater up to hide it, and he just chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and fuck if you aren't horns over heels in love with your little matesprit.

He's so perfect in every way, the way he moves and talks and laughs and especially the way he kisses you. You were caught so off guard by the sudden burst of kisses and makeouts that you didn't even realize it was still him, and you forgot that 'him' doesn't like moving as fast as you're used to.

And yeah, you know you tend to move a little fast with your relationships, but it feels natural and normal to you and your partners are always cool with it. Not this one though. This one squeaks and panics if you put a hand on his waist, whereas with someone like Damara or Meenah would practically demand it.

You're actually quite nervous about Kankri asking about your past matesprits. You actually haven't had many, most of the people you pail with you don't have any relationship with at all. He knows though, you know he knows how many trolls you've pailed and you're worried he's gonna end up getting upset. But he's not upset now, and that's all that matters to you.

You've watched movies and had dinners and even just relaxed together on his human bed, usually cuddling or spooning and giggling like the little human girls in some of the movies you've seen. Since you kissed him for the first time he's much better about hugs and kisses and such, and he likes it when you peck his cheeks and nose and forehead. You have to admit that you like the blush it earns you, even if he just pulls the neck of his sweater over his face to hide it. His attempts always fail though, because you know that if you lay compliments on him and kiss his lips through the cloth his entire face goes candy red and he can't possibly hide that. And that's a good thing, because his blush is one of the cutest things you've ever seen.

Some days you bring your guitar to his hive and play some songs and chords for him, and he watches in amazement as your skilled and experienced fingers strum the strings. The song you usually play is a melody you dedicated to him because when you played with the notes one day you realized how much the soft and happy tune reminded you of him. You refer to it in your head as "Kankri's Melody" and you play it for him whenever you're there, since he enjoys it so much. You always chuckle because he asks you to play it over and over again without even knowing what it's called, which makes you think it's got an accurate name.

But more than anything else you love cuddling with him and holding him close to your chest as he relaxes in the afternoons. You love stroking and playing with his hair and gently kissing his ear and sometimes you're able to get him to fall asleep, which you're definitely happy about. He stresses all the time and you want him to relax more often, and being the one to help him with that makes you happier than you could ever imagine. You usually leave his hive after he falls asleep, but on your way out you always glance at him and see how adorable he is, curled up comfortably in the big red fuzz of his sweater. Sometimes he has a small blush on his cheeks and almost always a smile, and you can't help but wonder if you caused that. You sure hope you did.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 4! Sorry for the shortness but I'll update it again in like a day or so. Also there will be sexytimes in the next chapter so if you're uncomfortable with reading that (which makes me wonder why you're even looking for M rated Cronkri) you can skip that chapter, even though it's somewhat important to the plot. Just a warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Not gonna lie, this is pretty much entirely smut. If you want to skip this chapter you can, but why would you be in M rated Cronkri if you didn't want sextimes? I dunno. Just a warning.

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and though it takes many months and a lot of chats with Porrim, you finally feel like it's time to break the only hard set rule you have with Cronus.

Over the past few months you've gone a bit further each time he came over, which was almost every day. You started by letting him hold you in his lap, then let him kiss you whenever he likes, so long as no one is around and he doesn't pull anything like pushing you up against a wall. You've made out a lot in the last few weeks, and even got caught by Porrim once. Once. You made sure that would never happen again. Often times you'd relax on your human bed and that would turn into full on makeouts, him on top of you and caressing your (obviously clothed) sides and very recently your thigh, while you ran your fingers through his hair.

This is one of those times.

You're on your back on your human bed, it's much softer and warmer than a recuperacoon and you prefer to sleep here sometimes. Cronus is on top of you, running his hands up and down your sides slowly and lovingly. He kisses you deeply and passionately, and you lace your fingers through his hair and smile into the kiss. His hand travels to your hip and down to your thigh and you have to admit you like it.

Then you break the kiss, looking up at him as a blush spreads across your face.

"You okay Kan? You wanna stop?" he asks, pulling back slightly. You shake your head. "...Then what's wrong?"

"I... I want to break my vow." His eyes widen in both surprise and disbelief.

"Are you sure?" You nod.

"I'm ready. I- I want to." He smiles a little bit, clearly unable to believe it. "I believe that pailing is the most intimate way to express love for another. I've given you most everything I can give you, so by giving you my body I'm giving you everything I have." He smiles wider when you say this.

"I love you, Kan." You smile in response.

"I love you too."

With that, he kisses you and you wrap your arms around his neck again as his hand slides under your sweater, the touch is unfamiliar but not unwelcome, and you're glad you didn't wear your usual high waisted pants because frankly, you want to feel his hands on your skin. It isn't long before he breaks the kiss and sits back, then works your sweater up over your head and kisses you again. You shudder under the unusual touches, but you like the heat that you feel under your skin wherever his hand moves.

Your own hands move to the hem of his shirt and he pulls away to pull that off as well. You sit up a bit and slide out from under him, then climb into his lap, straddling him as you kiss him again, your chest pressed against his as you kiss. His hands rest on your lower back and you feel him moving them down, and you're glad he's moving them slowly because frankly you think if it went too fast you'd back out. You promised yourself that you wouldn't back out of this.

His hands move to gently cup your ass, and you remember how scary it was the first time, but he seems to notice you tense slightly and his hands move down to your thighs.

"You sure you wanna do this, Kan?" he asks. You nod.

"I do, it's just a strange feeling is all."

"What feeling? My hands on you? 'Cus I hate to break it to you, that's kind of a big part of this-"

"No, this warm feeling under my skin when you touch me. It's nice and I like it, but I've never felt it before."

"Does it change when I do this?" he asks before lightly smacking your ass. You jump a bit but aren't sure you hated that.

"Yes, it feels- like it's getting warmer. And it feels good."

"Kan, I think you're just turned on," he chuckles.

"I'm what?"

"It means you like what's happening," he says, glancing at your crotch where your bulge is beginning to partially unsheathe in your pants. Your face goes bright red.

He pulls you into another kiss and his hands cautiously move back to your ass, which you don't mind very much at all now. You gently start to grind down on his lap, and he takes that as cue to grind up into you as well. Well, your nook certainly likes that based on how unbelievably wet it feels.

You start to get the idea and move your hands to the front of his jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper. You're a bit preoccupied with the kiss to figure out how to properly undo it, but you eventually get it and he seems to sense how proud you are.

He swiftly picks you up and lays you down again and kisses you once more, and his fingers carefully undo the top of your pants and unzip them. He works them slowly over your hips, eventually having to break the kiss to do so, and pulls them off and tosses them to the floor, leaving you in your boxers. You're slightly embarrassed by your scrawny form (in comparison to his rather muscular one) but he seems to like how you look, and the way he looks at you makes you smile a bit, blush still heavy on your face. He kisses you again and works his own pants off before moving his lips to your jaw and down to your neck, where he starts to gently kiss and suck.

"Mmm," you moan softly, tangling your fingers in his hair.

He locates a spot on your neck and sucks on it, and you love it. He places gentle kisses around your skin and the occasional nip, which you like more than you're willing to admit. He runs his hands over your bare chest and you love it, but you tense slightly when his fingertips tuck into the waistband of your boxers. He pulls back.

"You sure you're ready?" he asks, genuinely concerned. You nod.

"Just- feels unusual.."

"It'll feel good, I promise." You nod again.

He pulls the waistband down, slowly and carefully taking them off altogether. He pulls back and his eyes scan your naked body, and based off the way he's staring at you, you guess he likes what he sees. He leans down and kisses you once more, his hand on your waist but slowly moving down your thigh. You sigh into the kiss and his hand moves back up, this time letting a finger gently rub your sheathe in an attempt to urge your bulge out the rest of the way, a successful attempt because you feel it slide out, and he promptly ignores it and instead drags a finger over the entrance to your nook. You shudder as he starts to gently push the digit inside, letting a shaky moan escape.

"Feel okay?" he asks when it's entirely inside you.

"Y-Yes," you say with a small and breathless moan. He starts to move it in and out, and you moan a bit as he does this. "Ohh..." He starts pressing another finger inside of you, and you tense a bit in slight discomfort, though when you relax a bit it starts to feel really good. Really good.

Then he adds the third finger, and it hurts a little more but you get used to it, the pain replaced by pleasure after a while. He moves them in and out with skill, and you moan and writhe a bit, and he seems to like it.

"Mm, C-Cronus..."

Then suddenly the contact is gone, and you whine a little in disappointment. He shifts a bit and you realize he's taking off his boxers, and when you see his writhing bulge you start to have a mini-freakout because it's huge. Is it even going to fit?! You're tiny, you know that, and when you look at his fingers in comparison to the squirming purple-tinted bulge you get a little scared. Won't that hurt? You don't have time to think about it, because before you can process what's happening he's climbing on top of you and kissing you again, and you feel something squirming right by your nook and he leans in to whisper in your ear.

"Ready Kan?" You take a shaky breath and nod.

"Y-Yes."

With that, his bulge begins working its way inside of you and it feels odd and a little painful but it's okay, though the farther in he pushes the more it hurts.

"Fuck, Kan, y-you're so tight," he moans, pushing in farther. You tense and gasp, in quite a bit of pain but you know it won't hurt for long, Cronus promised it'd feel good and you believe him, you have no reason not to. Regardless, he seems too lost in his own pleasure to notice your discomfort. He starts moving out and back in, and you're still tense, but after a few thrusts the pain slowly starts to fade to pleasure.

After a few minutes you're no longer silent, you're moaning loudly and gripping the sheets beneath you as he rocks into you, burying his bulge in your nook and making soft grunts and moans with each buck of his hips. You like it when he goes faster, it's a lot of fun, you'll admit, and he seems to pick up on this as he speeds up, and you can hear your pleased noises filling the room.

Then he pulls back and you think that's it and it's over, but he suddenly slams back into you and you cry out in pleasure. He thrusts into you hard and fast, bouncing you up and down on your back as you moan and whine.

"Oh! Oh! C-Cronus! Oh!" you moan as he thrusts into you. You can feel your release creeping up on you and you reach a hand down to grip your bulge, pumping it in time with Cronus' thrusts as your release draws close.

With one hard and deep thrust of his hips you're gone, and you scream Cronus' name in ecstasy as you release, staining the sheets below you candy red as it leaks from your bulge through your fingers and drips from your nook. When you clench around him at your climax it drives him over the edge as well, him filling you to the brim with his purple genetic material and pulling out, laying next to you and holding you close to his chest, and you cling to him tightly. You can feel his bloodpusher racing and you can't say that yours isn't, because if you didn't know better you'd say that yours was about to burst out of your chest.

"I love you, Kan," he says, snuggling close to you. "More than anything in the world." This makes you smile.

"I love you too," you reply, pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will start the sadstuck I think, or you guys will learn what the sadstuck will be. Have fun until I update next!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yo! Okay so this is where it's gonna get sadstuck kinda, so be warned. I'm gonna upload two chapters because they're short, sorry but I really couldn't find a way to stretch it out.

* * *

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you feel better than you have in sweeps.

You're back at your hive and you can't stop thinking about what you and Kankri did a few days ago. It felt so good and he was so beautiful and you're sure you've never loved him more. You know how much it meant to him to give himself to you and you're grateful, honored that he saw you as the troll he wanted to be his first.

You're on your couch watching TV, there's nothing on but you don't care, and you flip through the channels pointlessly before turning it off and deciding to take a nap instead. You lay on your couch and close your eyes, but only a minute later you hear a knock at your door. Assuming it's Kankri you jump up and race to answer it, but when you open it you're surprised to see Damara Medigo standing there, looking at you.

"Damara," you say, more of a statement than a greeting.

"Ampora," she says. Great, you think. She's gonna use her shitty English act.

"What can I do for ya?" you ask, really just wanting her to go away.

"Want come in." You sigh and step aside for her, and she walks into your hive.

"So what do you want exactly?" you ask after closing the door.

"Want you."

"Huh?"

"Want you." She steps closer to you and trails a hand down your chest. You'd recognize it anywhere: she's trying to seduce you.

"No Damara," you say, taking her hand off your chest. "I'm not doing that with you. I'm with Kan."

"Want you," she repeats, grabbing you by the belt loops of your jeans.

"Damara, knock it off, go home," you reply, pulling her hands off you once more.

"I help you. You need get off, I help."

"Damara, I said n- a-ah-!" You're interrupted by her hand slipping down your pants and her finger dragging over your sheathe. "G-Goddammit.. Fuck..."

"I help."

"I- No!" you say, but you can't seem to pull her hand away. You like how it feels, and your bulge agrees.

"I help," she says again, starting to play with your bulge as it unsheathes.

"Ngh, I- M- O-Okay..."


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you think you may have made a terrible mistake.

"You WHAT?!" Porrim screeches. You stare at your feet as you dangle them from the counter of her foodblock.

"I may have over exaggerated my preparedness to pail," you repeat quietly.

"Kankri, do you realize how big of a deal this is?!"

"Yes, but it made him happy," you reply. "It was worth it."

"Kanny, you never ever pail with someone when you aren't ready yourself. When I said step out of your comfort zone, I did not mean 'Oh, sure, go ahead and do it with him so he's happy enough to stay with you! It'll all work out!'."

"Well I could see how crazy it was driving him, being that close but not being able to touch me, and I felt terrible, so I gave my consent and-"

"And let him take the one thing you can never get back?!"

"...Yes."

"I- It's not even consent unless you're 100% on board!" she says. "Does he know you weren't ready?!" You shake your head slowly.

"Kankri Vantas!" she screeches, smacking you upside the head. "Do you understand what's happening?! You're letting him make the rules! He's defining your boundaries!"

"I understand this, Porrim, but I don't mind," you say, rubbing your head. "It's not like I have anything else that I can give him-"

"Kankri! Don't you dare let him take anything else from you. Goddammit, I was worried about this the minute you told me you were in a quadrant-"

"He didn't take anything, Porrim, I gave myself to him. It was still pleasurable, I suppose-"

"It's almost always pleasurable Kanny, that's why people do it for fun! It's a matter of if you're willing to make yourself completely vulnerable to another and if you're completely ready to give it to him!"

"I would have given it to him eventually, I simply gave it to him in advance."

"That is no excuse!" she says. "You need to go to his hive and have a talk with him right now or I swear-"

"Alright!" you say loudly, sliding off the counter. "Alright, I'll go." She steps forward and hugs you (aside from Cronus she's the only one allowed to do so) and you hug her back before saying goodbye and heading to your matesprit's hive.

About a half hour later you're standing at the door to Cronus' hive, and you're terrified. You don't want to tell him this, you can't, you don't want him to feel guilty. You know he'll feel guilty no matter what you say. You could run, you could go back to your hive and pull out a book and curl up in a blanket and never think about your mistake- No, it wasn't a mistake, it was- well whatever it was, it was not a mistake, but you could just never think about it again and just ignore it. Yes, you like this plan, this is a good plan, but before you can stop yourself your fist is hitting the door and you hear footsteps, and you know it's too late to run.

"Oh, hey Kan. What're you doing all the way over here?" he asks, at tone of surprise in his voice. You can't seem to find words as you look at him. He looks so perfect, so happy, and he doesn't have a cigarette in his mouth for some reason and his hair isn't as greased back as it usually is, it's actually rather messy. His shirt is slightly wrinkled and he looks a little unusual, but the good kind of unusual, like unusually happy. You realize you've been staring when he speaks. "Kan? You okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I- I was, um-" you say, trying to gather your thoughts. "I need to talk to you. It's- It's kind of important."

"I figured, you don't usually just show up here, I wasn't really expecting-"

"And I apologize for that," you cut him off, "but I didn't really have time to go back to my hive and get to my husktop, and I hope you aren't busy, though I can come back later if that's more convenient-"

"No," he says. "No, it's okay, I just mean I didn't really have time to clean up or anything, but it's fine, come on in." He steps aside and you enter his hive and look around. It doesn't look too messy, you don't see why he was going to clean up-

"I'll be right back," he says, interrupting your thoughts. "Then we can talk, kay?" You nod and sit on the couch by the window, and you hear movement and whispering coming from down the hall. You guess he's talking to himself in the mirror again. He does that sometimes, and you find it funny.

He returns a minute later and sits down with you.

"Is everything alright?" you ask. "I feel like I may have come at a bad time-"

"No, you didn't," he says, putting an arm around you reassuringly and kissing the side of your head. "You're more important than anything else to me. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I-" You aren't really sure how to say it. "I fear I may have made, and I wish there was a better word for it but I have yet to think of one, a mistake."

"...Which was?"

"I-" You look out the window and see something that you really weren't expecting: Damara walking away from the hive, her hair messy and looking like she just rolled out of bed. You stop talking immediately, until you manage to squeak one word: "C-Cronus?"

"Yeah?" he asks, not seeming to notice anything. "What's wrong?" You gulp.

"W-Why was Damara here?" You look back at him and a look of horror strikes his face. He says nothing, and your eyes start welling up with tears. "Cronus, p-please answer me?" you squeak.

"I- Kan, it's not what you think-"

"It is," you interrupt quietly. "It's exactly what I think."

"No, Kan, it's not, if you just let me explain-" He barely gets the words out and you're gone, tears rolling down your cheeks as you start the walk back to your hive. He calls after you, begging you to stop and listen, to let him explain, but you ignore him and keep walking, wiping the red-tinted tears with your sleeve.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, please don't hate me. It's my headcanon that Damara is like, really manipulative and has a thing for Cronus, so yeah. I promise it'll get better! Please don't hate me! And Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for shortness, but I'm uploading it a day before planned and I'm uploading two chapters. Happy New Year!

* * *

Your name is Cronus Ampora. Fuck.

No, this is bad, this is very very bad. Your matesprit is leaving your hive and you can't say anything that'll stop him. How do you fuck up this bad? You wish you never even let Damara into your hive. You shouldn't have agreed to do that but she has this power and she can just make you want her. You didn't even get that far- okay, so that's a bit of an exaggeration. You were pretty far, and when you heard the door you threw your clothes on in a hurry and raced to answer it, then got Damara out the window and went back to Kankri. You just didn't think he saw her outside until it was too late.

You're trying to message him on Trollian, since whenever you go to his hive you see an angry Porrim Maryam answer the door and tell you to go away. You've thought of every way to talk to him possible, but god it's just so hard. You wish more than anything that you had never even answered the door for Damara.

Speaking of, you haven't even heard from her since she left your hive. You've tried messaging her but she won't reply, and she hasn't even been online at all in the last few days. You figure she's taking care of him, like the good moirail she is.


	9. Chapter 9

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you wish your heart was still in one piece.

You know you aren't the best matesprit; you have trust issues and you talk a lot and you hate being touched unless you give explicit permission, and you can only imagine how crazy that would drive anyone in a quadrant with you. You also know you aren't the most desirable either, what with your massive sweater hiding your body and your messy hair and tiny horns, plus your short height makes you less than attractive, but for some reason you thought Cronus would see through that. You thought he would accept you as you are and prize every bit of you you showed, and you believed this because he told you so. He told you he loved you, and you told him the same.

But what you regret most, you think, was giving yourself to him. You know you shouldn't have pushed your boundaries that far, and you know it's partially your fault- okay, mostly your fault. You did make the mistake of trusting him, how is that not your fault? But knowing that only a few days after you pailed with him, only a few days after you broke down your final barrier, he ran off with Damara, it- it makes you feel awful. To be more specific, you feel dirty.

And you know it's true. You tried desperately to please him, to let him touch where he wanted and reward him for trying to take it slow, but seeing the first person he thinks of to cheat on you with is Damara, it makes you feel like maybe you were just awful in general. Clearly you didn't satisfy him enough, clearly you hadn't kept him happy, and look at what that led to. You should have known it wouldn't work out with him. You should have reminded yourself that you're just not cut out for love, if you could even call what you had with him "love".

"Kanny, honey, come on, get up," Porrim says, attempting to pull off your blankets.

"Go away."

"No, you need to go outside. Come on, you've been under the blankets for days, you need fresh air."

"I don't want to. Let me wallow in my misery, please."

"I can't do that. Come on, please just get up. Take a shower, let me wash your sweater, and for the love of god eat something."

"No."

"Kankri-"

"I said no."

"Fine," she says. "I'm going to go get some things from my hive, I'll be back soon."

You say nothing and hear her walk away and close the door. You know it's nice of her to stay with you at your hive, but it is a little bit annoying when she tries to get you out of your comfy blanket fort. It's the only place you really feel safe anymore.

After a while you realize she's right and sit up, pulling the blankets from your face and climbing out of your human bed. You don't know why you chose to sleep in it, but despite the fact that it's a constant reminder of your mistake of loving Cronus Ampora (and your even bigger mistake of thinking he loved you too) it's still a bit more comfortable than your recuperacoon.

You go to the ablutionblock and turn on the water in the shower, and you lock the door even though you know no one else is here. You take off your clothes and climb in, letting the warm water wash the tears from your cheeks. You stay in there until the water runs cold, and only then do you climb out and pull on clean clothes. You won't let Porrim wash your sweater, though you think you really should because you can still see the stretched parts of the fabric where his hands gripped it to pull it over your head that day. You want the cleaning process to wipe the stretches away and leave you with your normal sweater again.

Against your better judgement you go to your husktop, and (no surprise) you find that you have twelve messages, all from a certain highblood.

* * *

**A/N:** This is breaking my delicate fangirl heart to write. I'm just gonna go draw some Cronkri cuddles to make myself feel better. Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you're hoping and praying that Kankri might look at his husktop.

- [CA] began trolling [CG] -

CA: kan.

CA: kan, please answver me.

CA: im sorry.

CA: im so fucking sorry, you dont even knowv.

CA: just let me explain, please.

CA: yeah, i cheated on you.

CA: i made a horrible mistake, you have to knowv that.

CA: but i swvear, i didnt mean to hurt you.

CA: she just cornered me and convwinced me that youd nevwer find out and i believwed her.

CA: i swvear kan, it wvas an accident. i didnt wvant to do it, but then she just kissed me and got me a little too excited and i lost control.

CA: shes like a fucking wvitch or something.

CA: kan, please just respond, i feel terrible and i just wvant to make things right wvith you.

CG: Cr9nus.

CA: kan!

CA: kan, oh thank fucking god!

CG: Cr9nus, st9p.

CA: stop wvhat?

CG: St9p trying t9 c9nvince me it was an accident. It was n9t an accident.

CG: This is the reas9n I didn't want to jump int9 a quadrant with y9u.

CA: please, kan, im sorry. i made a really big mistake.

CG: Yes, y9u did. I tried t9 take it sl9w with y9u, I tried t9 make sure y9u really meant all the things y9u said, and I th9ught I was sure that y9u really l9ved me.

CA: i did really lovwe you, i still do! please, just listen!

CG: N9, y9u listen.

CA: ...

CA: okay.

CG: I spent the l9ngest m9nths 9f my life making a6s9lute certain that y9u were w9rth it, and t9 6e perfectly h9nest I th9ught y9u were. I th9ught y9u really l9ved me, and I gave y9u everything I had, and y9u t99k it with a "thanks". Y9u were my first kiss, y9u were the first and 9nly pers9n t9 t9uch me in that way, and I let y9u take the 9nly thing I can't get 6ack. I th9ught y9u l9ved me, and I can't 6elieve I was stupid en9ugh t9 let myself fall in l9ve with y9u. Please Cr9nus, y9u've d9ne en9ugh. Just leave me al9ne.

CA: ...

CA: kan, im so sorry.

CA: i wvant to make it up to you and i dont knowv howv.

CA: i really do lovwe you kan, i lovwe you more than anything in the wvorld.

CA: please givwe me a second chance?

CG: Why sh9uld I d9 that?

CA: ... i dont knowv.

CA: i knowv i havwent done anything that wvould make you evwen consider givwing me a second chance, but i wvant to make it up to you. it wvas just an accident!

CG: IT WAS N9T AN ACCIDENT! Y9U PAILED WITH DAMARA!

CG: Y9U CHEATED 9N ME!

CA: i knowv, and i regret it.

CA: i really do.

CG: Yes, and I regret it t99.

CA: wvhat?

CG: I regret letting y9u 6e a part 9f my life, I regret pailing with y9u, and I regret believing y9u when y9u t9ld me y9u l9ved me, 6ecause t9 d9 s9mething like that tells me that clearly, y9u d9n't.

CA: ...

CA: kan-

CG: Please never 69ther me again.

CG: G99d6ye Cr9nus.

CA: kan, please wait-

- [CG] ceased trolling [CA] -

Now your name is Cronus Ampora, and you're sitting at your husktop looking at the last words Kankri will say to you in weeks through eyes blurred by purple-tinted tears: "G99d6ye Cr9nus".

You're starting to think you may have really destroyed him. Wait- starting to? No, you're positive you destroyed him.

"Figure that out and then decide," Porrim says angrily when you come to Kankri's hive after giving him a few days to cool down. "Because you know damn well you can't have both." She slams the door in your face and you're stuck. You have no ideas anymore. She won't even answer you on Trollian and you don't blame her, you broke her moirail's heart and you feel absolutely shitty about it. The guilt is burning you from the inside out and you just wish you could fix this.

You start out by staying in your hive for a while, not doing anything but feeling shame and regret as tears run down your cheeks. You cry for the first time in sweeps, you cry for your destroyed matespritship, for making that mistake with Damara, and most of all for Kankri, who's probably still buried in the tears and blankets Porrim told you he was in. You hate that you did that to him, that you made him feel terrible enough- no, that you hurt him enough to make him cry. You know you probably did far more than make him cry but you don't want to think about him being any sadder than you know he is.

You go to everyone you can think of for help, anyone with any idea at all on how to fix your broken matespritship, but no one offers you any advice. They all tell you that you don't deserve his forgiveness, and you know that they're right. Then you remember something that Porrim told you when you went to his door, she said that if you saw it from his perspective then you wouldn't have let Damara anywhere near you. You think about that for a moment.

You picture yourself as innocent and naive as Kankri, isolating yourself from people you're sure hate you and only talking to a handful of people. Then one of the few people you actually talk to tells you that they want to fill a quadrant with you, a quadrant you've sworn off, and for some reason which you can't comprehend you say yes. Then you spend your time building up your trust for that person and give them everything you have, including your body to use as they please, and a few days after you lose your virginity to them you find out that they cheated on you with the biggest whore of them all. You can only imagine how Kankri must feel, to have you cheat on him, with Damara of all people. She's the easiest troll there is to get in the sack and you can only wonder if Kankri feels the way you would. You hate yourself more than you ever have, and you're fairly certain he feels the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"Absolutely not," you hear from the front entrance to your hive. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Porrim, please, I know I fucked up, but I gotta make it right. I really love him, and I made a mistake-"

"Yes, you did," she says firmly. "Do you understand what you did to that poor boy? He hasn't even looked out a window since that day, he doesn't do anything but cry under his pile of blankets, and I haven't seen him eat anything in a week! You ripped his heart out, do you understand that?!"

"Yeah, I do," he says. "And I feel shitty, and I wanna make it up to him-"

"You deserve to feel shitty!" she screeches. "Do you understand how hurt he is?! He used to tell me everything, now all he does is tell me to go away because he thinks he deserves to wallow in his misery! He thinks it's his fault for trusting someone in the first place! You crushed him, and as his moirail it would be undeniably stupid of me to let you anywhere near him ever again!"

"Porrim, please. I'll do anything. I need him, I want-"

"I know what you want, and I'm not helping you get him back just so you can break him again."

"I don't mean that! I want him to love me again, I just want all this to stop and I want it all to be better!" As he says this, tears roll down your cheeks because deep down, you want the same. You want to put it all behind you, just make the pain stop and be happy again, run into his arms and tell him you forgive him, but you can't. What he did was unforgivable and you know it.

"Well it's not going to just get better. You have to get him to talk to you yourself, because I won't help you get back my moirail's trust. Before you even try to fix anything, I want you to think, was pailing Damara really worth more to you than Kankri giving you everything he could? Figure that out, and then decide, because you know damn well you can't have both." You hear the door close and you leap back onto your human bed and climb back under the blankets as she walks in. "Kanny? How are you feeling?"

"Go away," you say, the tears rolling harder down your cheeks.

"Aren't you hungry? I can make you some lunch if you-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then do you want some clean blankets? If you want I can wash your sweater-"

"Just go away!" you snap. She says nothing for a moment.

"Alright. I'll be in the livingblock, call if you need anything." You hear her shuffle from the room and you sob, curled up in a ball under your blankets as your heart aches worse than ever before.

You cry yourself to sleep, and when you wake up and poke your head out from under the covers you see that you slept for roughly two and a half hours. You feel overwhelming sadness wash over you, and you feel lonely. You want somebody to talk to. You stand up and straighten out your sweater, then slowly make your way out to the livingblock.

"P-Porrim?" you mumble. She looks up from her place on the couch.

"Kanny, you're up!" she says. You nod.

"C-Can I sit with you? I- I want somebody to talk to..."

"Of course," she says, patting the mattress next to her. You go and sit beside her, pulling your legs into your chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," you say simply, staring over your knees at your feet.

"I know," she says, pulling you close and holding you. "The first heartbreak is always the worst, but it gets better, I promise."

"I hope so," you say, clinging tightly to her.

"It will, you just have to forget him."

"I- I can't." She pulls back and looks at you the second you say this.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I- I can't forget him. I want him now more than ever."

"Kanny," she says, in her serious voice. "I know you want him, but you can't. If you break this last barrier, you'll regret it. You just have to stay strong and remember that you don't need him."

"But I do," you say weakly, clinging once more. "I- I want to feel him hold me, and kiss me, and tell me it'll all be alright, and I'm disgusted with myself because my thinkpan knows I shouldn't want him but m-my heart doesn't."

"I know how it feels Kankri, but you have to stay strong. I promise you that if you go crying back to him now of all times, you'll never forgive yourself. Let him figure things out while you do the same, and take it from there."

"But I just want it to stop hurting," you squeak, tears welling up once more. "It just hurts so much and I want it to stop."

"It won't magically stop," she says, rubbing your back gently and reassuringly. "You have to be strong and heal yourself and then it will stop. I've been right where you are before, I know how it is. It will stop, I promise you, but you have to make it stop on your own."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi again! Thanks for reading if you made it this far! I think I forgot to explain a headcanon I have that I used while writing this. It's my idea that in a troll the vascular bloodpusher and heart are the same thing, but bloodpusher is used when referring to the scientific body part and heart is used when referring to the heart one would love with. Sorry if that makes no sense. But thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you're trying desperately to get Kankri Vantas to talk to you again.

You've established you can't talk to him through Trollian and Porrim is keeping you from seeing you in person (plus he won't open the door even though you know he's there), so you step it up and start leaving things outside his door for him, apology gifts and the like. Then you knock on his door and leave a bright red flower with a note of apology. You run before he opens the door so that he doesn't have to talk to you. The following days you leave more gifts of anything you'd think he'd like (which you see he doesn't take) before just trying to get him to laugh with one of the gifts. You think this one is what got to him, because that same day he logs into Trollian again for the first time in over a week, and just like that you smile for the first time in over a week as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for shortness, but I know people are sad over the sadstuck and I wanted to fix it a little. This is where it's going to start getting happier, next chapter will be up tomorrow as on schedule. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand now the torture shall begin to cease. It pains me to write sadstuck so imma make it better! Thanks for hanging in through the tragic!

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and it's getting hard to heal your broken heart.

Every day he does something. The first day he tries to message Porrim through Trollian, but she immediately tells him to can it and figure out how to make it right himself.

The second day he shows up at your door, which thankfully you don't open. He leaves after waiting there for you to answer, but you know he knows you're home.

The third day there's a knocking on the door again and you don't see anyone out there through the peephole, but when you open the door there's a candy red flower at your feet with a note scribbled in purple ink: "im so sorry, kan. 3". You think it best to just leave it.

The fourth day there's another knock at the door and no one there, but when you open it you see twelve candy red flowers and a note that reads: "im really really sorry. please talk to me? 3". You want to take them so badly, but you know you can't.

The fifth day there's another knock and again no one there, but there's a bright red stuffed crab with a note that says "you havwe no idea how much i regret it.". You honestly think it's the cutest gift anyone's ever tried to give you, and it hurts being unable to take it.

The sixth day, after another knock and again no one, there's a book on social justice at your feet and a note that reads "please kan, please just givwe me a second chance.". You really want to accept his gifts, go back to him and tell him you forgive him, but you just can't.

By the seventh day, he's trying to appeal to you through humor. After the knock at the door and again seeing no one through the peephole, you open the door to find Mituna sitting on the ground, holding a note out to you.

"Cronus says to give this to you but he says don't say nothing else because if I do I'll just screw it up," he says, sounding rehearsed. You can't help but laugh a little and take the note, then pat his head.

"Go on, go find Latula, I'm sure she misses you." With that, he gets up and runs off.

You look at the note in your hands, which reads "kan, i knowv youll nevwer forgivwe me. i wvouldnt either, but please let me try again. ill start over, i promise ill earn your trust again. i need you kan, i cant livwe wvithout you.". Your heart aches a little but you remain strong, you don't want to give in, but it's so tempting, and he really does seem sorry...

You know Porrim will never allow him anywhere near you, even if it is your choice, so you have to be sneaky about it. You aren't going to just let him back into your life like that, he's going to have to gain your trust and win your heart all over again. You go to your husktop, you had Porrim go to her hive to get some soup with the promise that you'd eat it, which you won't, but either way she's not here now and you're alone in your hive to do what you will on your husktop.

You log into Trollian for the first time in weeks and bring up the window, and immediately a message pops up.

- [CA] began trolling [CG] -

CA: kan!

CA: kan, holy shit, youre actually online!

CG: Yes I am.

CA: kan, please, can i just explain?

CG: N9.

CA: do you wvant to yell at me? ill listen, you can go on as long as you wvant.

CG: N9.

CA: ...then wvhat do you wvant? ill do anything.

CG: I want y9u t9 accept my terms.

CA: your wvhat?

CG: My terms. I've th9ught a69ut it a l9t and I find that, th9ugh y9u br9ke my heart, I still har69r r9mantic feelings f9r y9u.

CA: really?!

CA: oh my god kan, im so fucking glad. i thought i ruined any chance i had wvith you.

CG: Y9u did, 6ut I'm g9ing t9 6e as f9rgiving as p9ssi6le.

CA: so wvhat are the terms then?

CG: Firstly, I will reenter the flushed quadrant with y9u. H9wever, y9u have t9 start c9mpletely 9ver. I n9 l9nger trust y9u, s9 y9u'll have t9 win me 9ver again. Y9u cann9t kiss me, h9ld me, 9r t9uch me in any way 9ther than c9mpletely plat9nically. Is this underst99d?

CA: yes! yeah, completely understood!

CG: Sec9ndly, things will m9ve at my pace. Y9u will n9t pr9gress with anything until y9u have my c9mplete permissi9n t9 d9 s9. Is this clear?

CA: completely clear!

CG: G99d. And finally, this is y9ur last chance. If s9mething like that ever happens again, y9u will have n9 chance with me ever again. I will leave y9u, and y9u will have t9 say g99d6ye t9 me f9rever. P9rrim will likely murder y9u, and I will make n9 attempt t9 st9p her. D9 y9u agree t9 the terms?

CA: yes! i agree!

CG: G99d. Then c9ngratulati9ns, y9u've g9t a sec9nd chance.

CG: D9n't screw it up.

- [CG] ceased trolling [CA] -


	14. Chapter 14

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you feel like you've been given a second chance at life.

You know you fucked up big time, and you're more than prepared to fight to the death for Kankri's love. You know you don't deserve it, you really don't, but it doesn't matter. He's giving you another chance, and you couldn't be happier. The guilt still eats you alive since you know you can never properly apologize for what you did, but you don't mind, you're just glad he hasn't come to his senses and realized how little you deserve him. You don't think you ever want him to.

You're getting ready to visit Kankri and you're about as nervous as you've ever been. You know that you're going to have to start from square one; you won't be allowed to touch him or hold him or kiss him or anything of the sort. This is somewhat terrifying to you. After all, what happens if you slip? What happens if you accidentally try to kiss him, just from force of habit? You don't actually know if you can start over.

No, you can do it. You have to try, he's worth that much to you. Though you'd never admit it, since he came into your life you're nothing without him. When you made that mistake- no, you know you can't keep calling it that- when you cheated on him, all you could think about was how wrong it was. You didn't want to, you knew it, Damara knew it, but that's just a part of her. She has no shame and you know you should have thought it through better. You know you could never lie to Kankri, you knew it then and you know it now, and you're wondering what the hell made you think he wouldn't find out.

You run a comb through your greased back hair and drop your cigarette in the trash. You didn't light it so there's no risk of fire, and you never light it anyway because you know he cares about your health and disagrees that it's 'cool'. He cares a lot about you and you know it. It sort of makes you smile to know he wants you around.

You grab your leather jacket and leave your hive, beginning the walk to Kankri's. On the way you think about him, the way his hair never lays right and how he hides his face in his sweater when he blushes. You picture his smile, and the look on his face when you picked him up and carried him once, surprised but happy. You love knowing that you made him happy. You want to see him smile again more than anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you hope you didn't just make a mistake again.

It's three hours after you log off of Trollian that there's a knock at the door. _Oh god,_ you think to yourself. _He's here._

"I'll get it," you tell Porrim as you run to the door.

"Kanny, what if it's him?" she asks quietly.

"Porrim, I thank you for your concern, but if it is I'll handle it. I feel much better, alright?" She sighs and nods.

You go to the door and look out the peephole, and sure enough there he is. You swing open the door and wear a faint smile on your face.

"Hey Kan."

"Hello Cronus." He smiles at you, though you can see the concern for how you look in his eyes, and you hope Porrim isn't listening.

"Can I come in?"

"I can't recommend that, as Porrim is here..."

"Oh. Okay then, do you wanna come over to my hive later then?" he asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"...I see no problem with that. I'll be there around, say, seven?" He nods.

"Yeah, sure thing." He looks behind you and you just _know._

"Well I'll see you then," you say.

"Yeah, I can't wait." He's still looking behind you but his gaze shifts to your eyes. "I love you Kan, I'll see you later." You nod once and he leaves, and you close the door and face your moirail.

"Kanny."

"I know what you're thinking but I promise you, I'm being careful. I set firm boundaries, he's not getting too close anytime soon."

"He'd better not," you hear her mutter as she turns and walks back to the couch.

A few hours later you're walking to Cronus' hive, and you're nervous. You're terrified that you might slip and let him go too far, that or you'll be too strict and he'll give up, and you really don't want either of those. You remember what Porrim said, that if he isn't willing to put up with your boundaries then he isn't worthy to have your love, so if he can't do it then that's too bad for him. You approach the door and knock, and it swings open a few seconds later.

"Hey Kan," he greets with a smile.

"Hello."

"Come on in." He steps aside and you enter the hive, and it's much neater than it was last time you were here.

"Did you- clean?" you ask in surprise.

"Yeah," he says, closing the door. "Yeah, I remember you said once that you like things clean so I picked up a bit." This makes you smile a little. "So I figured we could watch a movie or something if you want?" he suggests.

"Sounds like fun," you say, smiling back.

He goes and pulls out a movie, something on social justice, and you find it sweet that he should pick something you want to watch, since you know he finds the subject boring. He doesn't mind listening to you talk about it though, which you greatly appreciate. He puts it in the player and sits on the couch, and you sit beside him. A few minutes in you feel his hand touch yours; he's trying to hold your hand. You decide he's been a gentletroll so far and you let him do this, and even hold his in return.

Maybe he'll be able to win your heart again after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be SUUUUUUUPPPEEEERRRRR long so there's that to look forward to I guess. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and god damn if you aren't happier than you've been in what feels like a really long time.

Your matesprit is holding your hand and trying to smile and keep focus on the screen, and he's perfect in every way. He looks maybe genuinely happy, though it's not the same look you remember he still seems to be having a good time, and that's all that matters to you.

You are concerned about his condition, happy as you are to be given a second chance. Since you saw him a few weeks ago he's paler, the grey in his skin almost much lighter. There's no longer that faint blush that dusts his cheeks which he always seems to have around you, and he's visibly lost weight. When he smiles a little on occasion his eyes no longer light up, and usually his smile is just as empty as the beautiful eyes you could stare into all day. You wonder if you're actually a good match for him, if your hurting him like that really led him to so much suffering.

Even through all of it, the thinness and the pale skin and the tired and defeated look in his eyes, he's still the most beautiful troll you've ever laid your eyes on. You'd practically worship the boy if he'd let you. You'd beg for hours simply to hug him or touch his hand or even kiss the hem of that damn sweater, you don't care. Anything to show him how much he's worth to you.

"...Cronus?" His voice snaps you from your thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? It seems as though you aren't too focused on anything. Is the movie boring? We could change it if you like-"

"No, no it's okay Chief," you say. "Just thinkin' is all."

"May I ask what about?" Should you tell him? Should you tell him that you're thinking about how amazingly perfect he is and how you want to see him smile always, that you're thinking about how sweet and kind he is and how you find his smooth and calm voice to be the most relaxing thing in the world? Should you tell him that you're thinking about how every time he looks at you your heart flutters and your thinkpan runs almost entirely blank on everything but him?

"Nothin' really important, just little random thoughts."

"Alright, if you say so." You see it in his face that he doesn't believe you, but you ignore this because you know he'll drop it if you do.

You spend the next hour or so finishing the movie, and when it's over he smiles over at you.

"Thank you very much for watching that with me, I know it's not your favorite topic and it means a lot to me that you would spend your very valuable time watching it for my sake."

"No problem Kan, I'll do anything you wanna do." He seems to genuinely appreciate the thought, and you're pretty happy you made him smile like that.

You know that there are things you do that keep you where you are, that prevent you from moving forward with him again. You know he hates it when you move too close to him and you know he's trying to trust you again and you know you're fucking up the few shreds of trust he's showing for you. Like right now.

It's been weeks since you watched his little justice movie thingy with him and held his hand and right now you're sitting with him on the couch, you're watching TV and he's reading a book with his legs draped across your lap. Your hand rests on his calf and he doesn't seem to mind this, and you're glad for that. After a while your hand slowly slides up to his knee and gently rubs it, and he doesn't tense or say anything so you assume he's okay with it.

You stare at the screen and your hand slides subconsciously further up to his thigh, gently rubbing the lower half of it. You feel him tense underneath you and you hope you didn't go too far, but before you know it he's talking again.

"Cronus," he says.

"Hm?" you ask, tearing your eyes from the screen to look at him.

"Would you mind not having your hand on my thigh?"

"Aw Chief," you say. "I'm not trying to do anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well I'm uncomfortable with your hand being where it is, so if you'd please move it it would be very much appreciated." You nod and move your hand down to his knee.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." You nod and keep rubbing his knee as he returns to his book.

You hope you cross the line, you hate that you can barely keep your hands off him because you know you have to, if you don't you'll lose him again and you don't want anything but his love.

The next day you decide you can't do this alone, so you try once more to appeal to Porrim. You're scared she'll kick your greaser ass if you see her in person though, so you start with a Trollian message.

- [CA] began trolling [GA] -

CA: hey, maryam!

GA: Ampo+ra. I tho+ught I made it very clear that yo+u are no+t to+ message me, ever.

CA: yeah yeah i knowv.

CA: but i wvanted to knowv if youd help me out a little.

GA: And why wo+uld I do+ that?

CA: uh.

CA: because i said please?

GA: Nice try.

CA: okay, look. i knowv that wvhat i did to kan wvas wvrong. i get it, and im trying to fix it, but i need help.

GA: No+. I kno+w what yo+u're go+ing to+ ask me to+ do+, and no+.

CA: come on porrim, im begging you here. i need him, hes my life and i need him more than anything in the wvorld and i knowv im gonna mess it up if i do this alone.

GA: So+ naturally yo+u decide to+ get me to+ put in a go+o+d wo+rd fo+r yo+u and manipulate Kankri into+ believing yo+u'll never do+ anything to+ hurt him ever again.

CA: i wvont evwer do anything to hurt him evwer again! you havwwe to believwe me, i feel absolutely shitty about wvhat happened and i wvant to make it right but i cant do it wvithout you.

GA: Firstly, let's get o+ne thing straight. It was no+t what "happened", it was what "yo+u did", bo+th with Damara and to+ Kankri. I'm sure yo+u understand ho+w far yo+u pushed yo+ur luck with him, and I'm sure yo+u realize by no+w ho+w unbelievably stupid it was fo+r yo+u to+ do+ that. So+ befo+re I say any mo+re, I want to+ hear yo+u say it. Tell me right no+w that yo+u cheated o+n Kankri and that if yo+u co+uld co+ntro+l yo+urself he wo+uld still be as happy as he used to+ be with yo+u.

CA: ...

CA: it wvas all my fault. i cheated on kankri and if i could control myself he wvould still be as happy as he used to be wvith me.

CA: wvill you help nowv?

GA: That was o+nly the first part.

CA: oh goody.

GA: Seco+ndly, I want yo+u to+ tell me why.

CA: wvhy wvhat?

GA: Why he isn't like the o+thers. Tell me why it hurt him so+ badly, I want to+ see if yo+u really understand the weight o+f what yo+u did.

CA: wvhat do you mean, the wveight of wvhat i did? i knowv wvhat i did and i knowv it hurt him!

GA: But why did it hurt him?

CA: wvouldnt you be hurt too if your matesprit cheated?!

GA: O+f co+urse, but I wo+uldn't bury myself in a pile o+f blankets, sto+p eating entirely, and cry nearly twenty-fo+ur ho+urs a day fo+r a duratio+n o+f weeks. I wo+uld get up after a few days and maybe, o+h, I do+n't kno+w, take a sho+wer? Maybe eat a sandwich? Lo+o+k at the facts, Cro+nus, and yo+u'll find yo+u did mo+re than cheat o+n him.

CA: ...he stopped eating?

GA: And talking, and smiling, and getting up in the mo+rning, and sho+wering, and living his life alto+gether.

CA: i-

GA: Shut up fo+r a mo+ment.

GA: I feel that if yo+u had understo+o+d the weight o+f what yo+u did then yo+u wo+uld perhaps be a little mo+re sensitive to+ his feelings.

GA: Am I wro+ng?

CA: no. but i already am sensitivwe to his feelings, and i feel like shit for wvhat i did and i cant get close to him anymore and thats wvhy i wvant your help.

GA: Are yo+u serio+us?

GA: Yo+u cheated o+n him and yo+u wo+nder why he's hesitant to+ trust yo+u?

CA: i havwe common sense, i knowv i fucked up but hes not acting like a normal troll wvould after something like that.

GA: Fo+r the sake o+f my allo+wing yo+u anywhere near him I'm no+t go+ing to+ ask ho+w yo+u kno+w what a tro+ll acts like after being cheated o+n.

CA: you knowv wvhat i mean.

GA: Indeed I do+. Anyway, he's no+t acting "no+rmally" because no+t o+nly did yo+u cheat o+n him o+nly a few days after pailing him, yo+u cheated o+n him with the lo+o+sest tro+ll o+f them all a few days after he bro+ke do+wn the very last emo+tio+nal wall he had up just so+ that yo+u wo+uld remain pleased with yo+ur matespritship.

CA: wvhoa, wvait, hold on.

CA: you mean he only did that wvith me because he wvanted me to stick around?

GA: So+mewhat. He certainly didn't do+ it because he wanted to+, he to+ld me ho+w he felt abo+ut the who+le thing and it wasn't entirely po+sitive.

CA: holy shit.

CA: i fucked up. i fucked up really bad, didnt i?

GA: Yes yo+u did.

CA: wvhat did he tell you?

GA: No+rmally I wo+uld never tell yo+u and I wo+uld instead suggest yo+u go+ talk to+ him in perso+n abo+ut it, but seeing as ho+w sensitive he is at the mo+ment and ho+w I believe yo+u need to+ understand exactly ho+w much yo+u destro+yed him I believe it wo+uld be a better idea just to+ tell yo+u no+w so+ yo+u do+n't go+ and ruin it all o+ver again.

CA: please, im begging you here, tell me wvhat he said!

GA: I'm getting there, fo+r the lo+ve o+f go+d calm do+wn.

CA: fine.

GA: He began by telling me he tho+ught he made a mistake.

CA: oh god no.

GA: Unfo+rtunately, yes. He then pro+ceeded to+ speak abo+ut ho+w he lo+ves yo+u and wants yo+u to+ be happy, and he kno+ws that he has to+ push his limits so+ that yo+u'll stay with him. I wo+n't lie, I did tell him to+ push his bo+undaries a little, but I never wanted him to+ do+ anything like that.

CA: oh god, oh god i fucked up...

GA: I kno+w. He said ho+w he tried to+ say yes to+ everything yo+u wanted because he saw ho+w hard it was fo+r yo+u to+ have to+ take it so+ slo+wly. I to+ld him that while he may have to+ push his limits, he still needs to+ remain in co+ntro+l o+f everything. He agreed, but after he did that with yo+u he came to+ me and said he didn't think he was ready. He said that he was half unsure if he sho+uld go+ thro+ugh with it but in the end it felt go+o+d, and I asked him why he agreed he to+ld me, and I quo+te, "because it made him happy". I do+n't kno+w abo+ut yo+u, but I do+n't think he sho+uld have do+ne it fo+r that reaso+n.

CA: fuck! fuck, fuck, i fucked up! i-it wvasnt evwen real consent! oh god, did i rape him?!

GA: First, calm do+wn. Technically speaking, yes, since he was no+t entirely o+n bo+ard. But I kno+w yo+u have jumped thro+ugh ho+o+ps to+ make him happy, I kno+w yo+u lo+ve him, and I kno+w yo+u wo+uld have sto+pped if yo+u knew he was unco+mfo+rtable. I do+n't blame yo+u, yo+u sho+uldn't blame yo+u either.

CA: jkjhjkhjlhhilihihhi

CA: hi; ;k

CA: ; ;hk

GA: Cro+nus?

CA: jklkll;;njjkljkkllkkmm,

GA: CRO+NUS!

CA: wvhat?

GA: What was all that?

CA: ... i may or may not havwe been hitting my head on the keyboard.

GA: O+h fo+r the lo+ve o+f go+d.

CA: oh gee, sorry! sorry i reacted to realizing that i technically raped my matesprit!

GA: Cro+nus, sto+p. Do+n't fo+cus o+n that no+w, apo+lo+gize pro+perly to+ him later. Anyway, I find it impo+rtant to+ mentio+n that he was to+rmenting himself tho+se weeks in which he didn't leave his respiteblo+ck.

CA: wvhat?

CA: howv wvas he tormenting himself?

GA: Well fo+r o+ne he wo+uld spend ho+urs simply staring at the things yo+u wo+uld bring him. I knew damn well he wanted to+ take them, especially that crab, I kno+w ho+w badly he wanted to+ take it and cuddle it but he didn't, he tried desperately to+ remain stro+ng. I watched him sit at the o+pen do+o+r and stare at the flo+wers yo+u'd left and he to+o+k o+ne o+nce, but he put it back and went back inside. My po+int is, he was trying to+ co+nvince himself he didn't want anything to+ do+ with yo+u and it was tearing him apart and he wo+uldn't even let me help.

CA: ... he wvanted the gifts?

GA: Yes. That's no+t even the wo+rst part.

CA: do i evwen wvant to knowv wvhat the wvorst part is?

GA: Pro+bably no+t, but I think yo+u need to+ hear it.

CA: ... fine.

GA: As yo+u kno+w, he stayed under a pile o+f blankets fo+r weeks. What I neglected to+ bring up was that the pile o+f blankets was o+n the human bed in which he gave himself to+ yo+u. He refused to+ let me wash the sheets and by the time he go+t o+ut o+f bed and I saw all that was under the blankets there were mo+re tear stains than any o+ther co+lo+red spo+ts.

GA: Cro+nus?

GA: Cro+nus?

GA: Are yo+u still there?

GA: I guess no+t. I'm so+rry fo+r saying so+ much but I feel yo+u needed to+ kno+w.

GA: I ho+pe yo+u go+ talk to+ him and make everything right. And if yo+u hurt him again I will perso+nally break into+ yo+ur hive and use yo+ur billio+ns o+f bo+ttles o+f hair gel to+ start a fire o+n yo+ur guitar which I will then use to+ burn everything yo+u ho+ld mo+st dear.

- [GA] ceased trolling [CA] -

As the tears roll down your cheeks you can't stop from thinking what a terrible troll you are. You broke your matesprit, took his virginity before he wanted it gone, cheated on him afterwards, broke his heart, and yet he still gave you a second chance.

A single happy tear falls because you know that to do all that and still be given a second chance, he must really love you.

* * *

**A/N:** It's almost overrrrrrrrrr. Expect 1-2 more chapters and then it's done and I'm sad, but I'll write some other stuff too, maybe a Davejohn or Gamkar or Solkat. Idk. Feel free to leave suggestions and maybe a prompt, I'll see if I think I can write them. Thank you so much for reading! (Also thank you to alonesong for catching my typo, I rarely ever make those. Fixed it though!)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is it, the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and your broken heart has almost entirely healed.

It's been six months of hugging and cuddling and chaste little kisses and you're finally feeling better. Of course the scars of your heartbreak are still there, but it's much easier to manage and thanks to Porrim and Cronus's help you're finally feeling better.

Cronus, since all the drama, has been a perfect gentletroll. He's treated you with the proper respect and affection that he insists you deserve and while you're not sure how much attention you need, he seems to firmly believe that all of it will suffice.

He completely showers you with every bit of loving attention you could need, he's held you in his arms when you're sad and pressed soft kisses to your cheek when cuddling, he's spent entire movie lengths just playing with your hair and smiling at you, and you can see in his eyes that he practically worships the very ground you stand on. It's almost annoying to be honest, since he's so busy giving you all the affection you could ever desire that you barely get the opportunity to give him the same. You might be over exaggerating a little, since you do get to spend time giving him soft kisses and sometimes he'll let you massage his shoulders, but for the most part he's the one making you feel like the most loved person in the world.

You're pretty sure it's just because he likes seeing you blush.

You've been completely celibate again since you got back together with him, but this time it doesn't seem to be bothering him that he can't have you that way. You don't know why, you know he's interested, he's gotten somewhat carried away at times but he immediately stops the second you tell him to, but after everything's stopped he just resumes holding you. It's almost frustrating not seeing him frustrated, but that's just one more way in which he's being such a gentletroll. But of course the curious side of you gets, well, curious, and you have to ask.

When you do, he shrugs.

"You're more important to me than that," he says casually

You don't know why, but you think that's one of the nicest and most considerate things you've ever heard.

You're watching "Grease" with Cronus (again) when he suddenly turns and kisses you out of nowhere. Your natural reaction is to kiss back, which you do. When the kiss breaks after a moment, you find yourself cupping his cheek.

"...May I ask what that was for?" you ask, and he just shrugs.

"Can't I kiss you just because I love you?"

"Well I suppose so, though it seemed rather sudden."

"I suddenly decided I wanted to kiss you." You- don't really have an argument to that.

"Alright then." You look back to the screen and feel his hand creep around your waist a moment later. "...Cronus?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin', don't worry."

"I'm afraid I can't just not worry, your hand is traveling to my waist and I would prefer an explanation of your intentions before anything progresses, if that's not too much to ask."

"Nah, I'm not doing anything. Except this." He quickly swoops you up and lays you on your side on the couch, then crawls behind you and smiles softly down at you as he cuddles you close to his chest, spooning you. "This okay?" You can't find words, still somewhat stunned from the sudden motion, but nod. "Alright, cool." He smiles and pecks your cheek, one hand resting gently on your waist.

"You know, perhaps you should consider a warning before you do something like that."

"Right, sorry Chief," he chuckles, and you just smile. Soon enough you're nearly asleep, so relaxed from his hold on you that you don't want to remember a time when his arms weren't around you.

* * *

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and your matesprit is the cutest fucking thing you've ever seen.

Right now he's snuggled close to you, his back to your chest and your hand trailing lightly up and down his side over his bright red sweater. You think he's asleep, but the second you press a soft and loving kiss to his neck he stirs and turns over to look at you.

"Hey babe," you say.

"Hello Cronus. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Very good, thank you for asking." You chuckle.

"Hey Kan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be okay if I kissed you?" You watch as he blushes and nods, you know you don't need to ask but you know it makes him happy when you do, so you do every single time you kiss him. You press your lips softly to his and he returns the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed.

You kiss him for a solid minute, time seeming to freeze as you hold him in your arms and kiss him. It always does that, every time you kiss him, every time you touch him at all even if it's as small as holding his hand. When you finally break the kiss, you look at him with the most honest eyes you've ever had.

"You're my everything." As the words pass your lips a smile crosses his face, and that's the smile.

That's the smile that you used to see so much, the smile that can make your heart flutter when you cause it and the smile that can brighten up your day when you're sure there's only dark, the smile that makes you wonder how the hell he doesn't have trolls begging for his love from all angles, the smile that ensures that no matter how bad you fucked up (which you know was very, very bad) you can always make him happy in the end.

And even if you can't, you've promised yourself you'll try your goddamn hardest.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, it's overrrrrrrrrr and I'm sad. But hey, at least I gave it a happy ending (even though the other characters seem to have completely dropped off the face of Beforus, whoops). Thanks for reading if you stuck with me!

**EDIT:** Ok so apparently a lot of people want a sequel? Idk why, I didn't think it was that good, but I'll write one if you guys really want. I need help though, because I have absolutely zero ideas and I'm also writing more stuff so if you guys can send me ideas and/or prompts I'll gladly write a sequel. So yeah, go nuts. K that's it I'll shut up now.


End file.
